Wolf Uprising
by Kitty1919
Summary: They live in a pack, They live as a pack, They are a pack. - This was not written by me. It was written by a friend who didn't have a FanFiction account.
1. Chapter 1

The cold wind blew through my fur. It was a heavenly feeling, yet even the joy of it had to be taken away from me. It was nearing spring, so I would have to travel back north to my home and school.

According to my friends, I'm in a winter camp, up in the southern mountains. But instead, I'm running free with my family deep in the woods. It's like heaven and hell at the same time. From nearly getting spotted while shifting to nearly being shot, our family has done it all this winter.

Don't ask who we are, because I will tell you now. We are the wolves. And we are the Terries at the same time. We aren't werewolves. We are humans born with wolf blood. We aren't like those myths of lycanthropes, we are a completely different group of people (wolves).

Now let me take you back to where it all began. When I found out what I was. When my life was suddenly not up to me. It was last summer, when I was only starting tenth grade in Westmonton, England.

I open the door of the car and pull out my umbrella. I look up to find a huge grey blob of puffy stuff, commonly known as clouds. As I did, I realized it was a big mistake. I literally just got soaked since I moved my umbrella from on top of my to beside me.

"Lovely." I said to myself.

"Hurry hon, don't dolly about over there! Your gonna get soaked!" She paused and looked at me, "you k:now what? Never mind. Looks like you needed a bath anyway."

Sometimes my mom was a joy to have around me but now she was just poking my side like I was sitting in her ice cream or something.

And my dad. Don't even get me started. You wouldn't want to know.

"Oi! Yo yo yo! Come here ya wicked dude!"

Ok, so he said that. Just peachy... Hopefully my first day at school won't be traumatized by my father.

I don't blame him for trying to be cool and trying to make me feel myself since my best friend used to be exactly the same. She died and It completely broke my heart. I can't even talk about it. Anyway, that's why he's doing all this. I appreciate it but I really find it strange sitting in a cafe and having your father talk loudly and like a teenage girl. Something like this,

'OMG! Girl did ya hear 'bout Tomas! He's cheating on ya girl!' Plus this strange wink I can't even explain. It looks like someone shoved chilli up his nose and he's about to sneeze out one nostril. I'm telling you, it's freaky.

Anyway, last week when we were still in England, my mom told me she had a big surprise for me. At first, I thought she was implying that she finally got me phone after almost five years of constant nagging. But no. I found that she was talking about moving to Canada. Of all places, they had to pick Canada.

I didn't understand their thinking at all. But even through all my arguments that it wasn't going to happen, they still made me come.

And now, I was staring at this strange house. It reminded me of a doll house except it was about half the size.

"Mom. It's TINY!" I argued.

"I know it's not much April, but we'll settle in just fine."

I rolled my eyes without her seeing and muttered,

"I seriously doubt it."

I walked into the cold and damp building, and even through my arguments, I must admit it was pretty nice inside. Not counting the fact the AC was busted. I walked upstairs, I was pretty inquisitive about our new home.

I saw a room which was definitely theirs, it was all grey and had their creepy nature paintings of flowers and animals.

Then, I walked across the corridor to see my room. It was amazing. It was just what I wanted. How did they know? I never told them how I want my room to look like... Well, for all I know, I don't really care. I'm just happy it turned out this way.

Before I closed the door, I noticed I little picture of a wolf pack on my shelf. I knew this was a personal touch from dad. I knew he loved animals especially dogs. I decided not to bother with throwing it out or having a fit about it.

The next few days I was more and more eager to find out what sort of special thing would happen when I reached teenage-hood. Maybe I would become the tallest in class. Or maybe I would have a deep voice. I tried imitating one but ended up sounding very strange.

All of a sudden, I really wanted to go to bed. I felt like I ran a marathon, although I barely walked ten metres. It was probably all the stress and stuff. I didn't hold back. I just gave into the drowsiness... Soon enough, I was fast asleep.

My parents came into the room. They thought it was 'adorable' how I slept. I think it's just strange that they are interested in how I sleep.

"Oh look Grady, she looks so peaceful, let's not wake her. She best sleep now... We'll tell her when she's ready."

They then quietly stepped out of the room and went on downstairs.

My fathers face was confused.

"Why don't we just tell her now? I was told years earlier than her."

"Well, Grady, that's not up to us. She obviously wasn't ready 'years ago' as you say. So next week must be the right time."

They both stood beside the window, hand in hand, staring out. As if they were searching for something but their eyes just wouldn't set on it. They both sighed and silently hoped all would be well...

I woke up and it was bright and early on Monday morning. Just days away from my birthday, finally I would experience teenage-hood.

I brushed my chestnut hair and tied it back in a neat pony tail. I took my uniform into my hands and sighed,

"Looks like I'll have to make quite an impression at school."

I threw off my Pyjamas in a rush and propped on my uniform. It was exactly the right size. Well, it was quite snug in my middle but it was still good enough. It smelt of daisies and soap. Just soap. My mom likes this washing powder, and now I know why. When I breathed in one huge gulp of flower-air I go all dizzy and fall flat on my butt. I thought, Nice, I've got to hand it to you. That was truly peachy, the way you bruised your butt. I give that one five stars.

As I headed downstairs, I thought about what had happened yesterday, and what my parents had said, not knowing I was listening. What had they meant by telling (or not) me this. I was so hazed as I was coming down the stairs, my thoughts spiralling, that I nearly tripped over a couple of feet of stairs. When I came down, my parents regarded me as if I was drunk, just hobbling down the flight of stairs, nearly falling as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay hon? You look slightly dazed." She stopped and looked at me with her deep blue eyes.

"You best be off for school." my father cut in, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay." I thought about it for a second, "can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can sugar lump." Ah, there's that name calling again.

As my father stared at me waiting for my so-called question, I knew I couldn't ask him. Not yet, I thought. Time will tell, said another wise voice inside my head. How do these random and supportive voices keep popping up in my head? Well that was a mystery for another day.

"Oh, never mind." I said after a minutes waiting.

Here's to breaking the silence. The same voice said. Shut up. I thought, after that the voice was silenced. I didn't know wether I was relieved or sad to have my 'little helper' to just disappear and never come back. Or will it come back?

I grabbed my lunch and hopped out of the door and to school on my motorcycle. At my old school everyone had one, so it was some of a priority. I wondered what this school would be like. Would everyone have bikes too? Or is this more of a car zone area I'm in?

As I rode to school, I started making off places I had to visit. Number one was Pizza Pizza, two was Brampton Mall, and three was Sarah's Nails. I couldn't wait to go to all those places after school. That is if I didn't get completely piled up with homework on my first day.

I arrived at the school parking lot with seconds to spare as students flooded into the main building and jabbered on and on about their petty problems. I heard one girl talk about her nail breaking, oh what a tragedy, kill me now. The voice said sarcastically. I have a feeling that you'll never go away no matter how much I yell at you or threaten you. I snapped at the voice. I honestly thought that was the end of it until now. Do tell on me love, do tell. The voice was obviously mocking me. Reading my every thought. You got that right! It yelled back at me.

I was standing hazily on the empty parking lot until a teacher came up to me and asked my name and class. I told him my name but said I didn't remember my class even though I did so he wouldn't question me. I follow him quietly as he led me into the office and asked the petite little red haired receptionist who's eyes were more than magnified under her 80's pink cat-eye glasses.

"Name. Age." She said like a robot

"April, April Terry. Sixteen."

She started punching in my name into the oldest computer I had ever seen. It was almost like it was ancient. It was yellowed with age and looked like an 80's Microsoft or maybe a 70's one.

"April, you're in Mr. Turner's class I see you have met him already. Please follow him to his room and don't cause any trouble. I've seen plenty of misfits like you. Wanna-be's who care more about their boyfriends than school." She quietened down so Mr. Turner would hear. "That makes two of us." She winked at me and sent me off with Mr. turner to my class.

Ooh, petty one, isn't she? The voice mocked. Can't you just be nice? I tried. Sure okay. I'm Rachel. And I'm inside your head, I'm mainly your thoughts and partly supposed to be your friend. Rachel didn't seem so bad after that, having our own private conversation until I reached my class room.

When I walked in to the classroom, I felt like ten thousand pairs of eyes were staring at me even though it was less than twenty-five. The pupils' eyes moved as I did and followed me as I walked to the centre of the class. Mr. Turner looked around awkwardly at all the students and silently ushered them to be quiet.

"This is our new student, please introduce yourself, April."

"Umm, hey. I'm April. I like -" I was interrupted by this random dude.

"So, like wait. You're named after a month? Which were you born on out of interest?"

"September sixth." I said glumly to the insult to my name.

Immediately, I sat at an empty desk in between this blonde girl who was munching away on gum, and this chubby boy who seemed transfixed on a fly randomly buzzing over his neighbour's head. I know who I'm not going to be friends with. I was expecting the voice to croak in a nasty remark but all I got was silence until the end of the glum first period. I was so concentrated on the voice that I didn't manage to get which lesson I was doing. Probably math, since there were random equations squiggled on the board.

After the first period had ended, I went to my locker and tried to organize my books by class and pens by colour.

"Hey new girl!" Said the blonde gum chewer from math class. "I'm Bianca. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression in class. It's just that well Mr. Turner is my dad. I swore to act like someone else around him."

With that, Bianca didn't seem as catty as she was before. She seemed nice. She will make a good friend. The voice suggested. Yeah, I guess so, at least I could become popular or something. I imagined that the voice nodded and I nodded back.

"Umm, what are you doing?" asked Bianca inquisitively

By that I guessed that she was going on and on about something and I wasn't listening.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked apologetically.

"As I was saying, you have the same classes as me all week so better stick with me 'cause I know where I'm going." She said as if congratulating herself.

I nodded silently. She regarded me plainly and said with a very perfectionistic tone,

"It's almost like your deaf. Or even dead." She poked me sharply, "You know, if you fall asleep or die to that matter before class you automatically fail?" She said matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm not deaf, I'm just thinking." I answered.

"Girl, you're like an old monk who's afraid to wear heels under his robe."

I must admit that was funny. No, very funny. I smiled at her and carried on talking about monks in dresses. At one point we started talking about how the monk would look with flats on and a wig plus about fifty layers of make up. After our long and pointless and conclusion-less discussion, I realized what a good friend Bianca was and how soft she really was under her layers and layers of sarcasm. In a word, she was nice.

We finally got to class, which looked like a history lesson on Canada. I didn't know much about much, although I knew what I had to know to get a B plus at least. Don't question my methods of learning. I'm not a total bozo that's why I study... I like school unlike everyone else in this world.

The first thing I heard from Mrs. Ollie was that I didn't know anything about Canada even if I thought I did. She said it very matter-of-factly to everyone so it wasn't an insult, but something to prompt the class of eager beavers over there to at least try to learn in her class and not goof off.

After a mundane period of talks of Samuel De Champlain and The Huron nation, my life force seemed to have been completely drained away. I headed out to lunch in the patio with Bianca and her friends Haley and Ruby. I must admit those guys were awesome. They knew what was what and where it was not.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, the last three periods that I had seemed to fly by, it was like I walked into the room and the bell rang for us to go to our next class in less than five minutes.

At two fifteen, the last bell dismissed us and we all went our separate ways, it was almost like school had never happened, like everyone was free to do as they pleased already.

"Good to see everyone just left their new friend in the middle of a hallway with no clue on what to do." I muttered.

Aww, you missed me? Asked the voice. Sure, I replied sarcastically. What should I do today oh-so-great Rachel? I asked. Hmm, try the nail place, I hear its good. Or try the pizza place, or maybe you should just go home, your parents are worried and miss you.

With that, I mentally nodded. The choice was as clear as ice, but first, I had to go home to make sure my parents didn't die of worry yet.. Mmm, pizza sounds good.

I walked out of school to find that the whole neighbourhood was like a ghost town except for a house down north on Winslet Drive. I took my bike slowly so I would see if Im missing out on an opportunity to be respected on my first day, Second day I mean, day one was a win and a fail both, but I was happy - at least I made friendships with the popular girls! Big whoop, said the voice, it's not like they mean the world to you. I guess the voice was right.

As I rode down Winslet Drive, I spotted some of the boys from my class who were having a water fight. Wow, its the middle of Autumn, not a water gun season that was popular. I felt the voice give me her regards and agree silently, or it might have just been my conscience telling me I was a genius or something.

I stared at them long enough to realize it. They all stared back at me until a brave soul said,

"Umm, hi? Remember me? Logan? from school? Hey, if your not busy, you can hang out with us guys, were playing Battlefield 4 later, how about joining us?"

His friends obviously disagreed, they were muttering stuff about me that I wasn't sure I'd like to hear.

"So? How about it?"

Was he asking me out? I didn't need a voice to yell YES for me to say,

"Yeah, I could do that."

"So see you at four?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay. Four it is."

I walked away with a huge grin on my face. Wow. I'm making progress, I thought. This time I raced full speed ahead, home ASAP.

I checked my watch as I needed my driveway. It was almost three which meant I had a full hour of prep time. I looked about my house. It seemed empty until I neared the garage, I heard a clunk of a pot and a plate breaking. I took off my helmet and ran inside. My mom was standing in the kitchen, her face pale as the plate she had just dropped. Her gaze was focused on the wide-open door to our forest-front backyard.

I walked over to her and she jumped.

"My goodness! You scared me!" She looked genuinely shocked, so I'll give her that.

She looked at me, distraught. I wondered what had happened when I was gone. Who knows - our house might have been robbed… I looked around but saw nothing visible was stolen, except for maybe my mothers personality. There was something troubling her, I could tell.

"Hey dad! I need to go at four! Pick me up by school!" I yelled downstairs.

My yell seemed to do nothing but rattle my mom even more and shake the lamps overhead. I looked around the kitchen and saw a recipe book opened to the dessert page - I knew she wouldn't forget! Yay! Good to see you in a good mood. If you haven't realized your father isn't in the house. Also, She added, You should give your mom some space, maybe that will make her feel better.

As always the voice was right. I had to give my mom some space even though I wanted to hug the life out of her.

I raced upstairs and got changed into something that wouldn't say I-Am-So-Obnoxious and something that wasn't skin tight like skinny jeans or a crop top. I rummaged through my stuff and found something cute, it was a mid length white skirt and a cute daisy print tank. Put your hair in a braid, oh oh put it out that will look pretty. I must admit Rachel is a genius. Yes, yes I'm being sarcastic. I liked her idea though. I took out my ponytail and fixed my hair with several clips. While I was getting ready, I turned on some music.

"'Because I'm happy!" I sang along.

Just as I was about to put on my makeup, I heard a bark. It might've just been the songs quality... I relaxed and kept singing along. A few seconds later I heard it once more, loud and clear. I ignored it again. There was no use in just chasing after it. It was probably our neighbours dog (if they had one) or something. I closed my makeup case and walked to my door, sighed, and walked out with heavenly persistence.

I wasn't shocked to see my mom in the same mood, but she was standing outside… She seemed to be hypnotized or just in her own world. Oh well, I'll never understand adults. You got that right. Beamed Rachel. Sometimes I forget that Im a psycho talking to a voice inside my head. Well, Im highly offended. Rachel muttered.

For one thing, I knew that Rachel wasn't a made up thing I just imagined. She had some sort of physical connection to me… She felt… Real.

I took my helmet which was lying on the couch, wow, shouldn't of done that. your parents wont be happy about this. Obviously Rachel was talking about how my helmet had painted a literal picture of the dirt I had apparently gotten on it somehow. It smelled like wet dog. All I knew is that I didn't do that. Well, it didn't smell that much.

I propped it on with hesitance… What if my hair started smelling that bad? I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer so I rushed off to Logan's house. As I rode out of the driveway, I glanced at my watch, 4:10. Darn. How could I be so late already? Its almost like time slips out of my hands.

After about three minutes later, I arrived. I knocked on his front door, and looked about his humble home. Oh nothing special, just a mansion and a Ferrari plus a Porsche. After a minutes waiting, his mother opened the door for me.

"Hello… You must be Amber?" She asked politely.

"Its actually April," I commented.

"Oh yes, Im sorry dear. Logan and his friends are in the basement, feel free to join them. Refreshments are in the kitchen-" Just as she was about to finish, Logan ran up the stairs and when he saw me, he froze.

"Oh hey! April, so glad you could make it! We just started but know that I have dibs on Spock." He smiled at me, grabbed a coke, took my hand and pulled me downstairs.

His friends greeted me in a way that said that they were against me, but didn't care that Logan invited me over. What I didn't get is why they invited me anyway. Its not like I asked or I'm interested in video games. Worst. Video. Gamer. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Was I crazy to think that I sucked at video games? Well yes. Because apparently, I'm not so bad. I actually beat Marc, one of Logan's best friends. Marc looked shocked, however I didn't do much but dance around and watch Logan and friends stare and joyfully tag along my conga line - even Marc.

After all our silly dancing and me creaming Logan's friends in video games I've never heard of, we all went home happy with the thought that Logan actually brought a girl in to play video games instead of some cool dude.

When I walked out of his house, all of a sudden, I didn't feel so good. What if I got into a car accident and died? I cant risk driving. I hobbled along the path to my house. As I walked, I felt my skin bubble and my mouth on fire. Was I poisoned?

I got to my house very fast. It took me one minute at ninety kilometres per hour to get there on motorcycle, but it took me less than a quarter of a minute to get there on foot. I might have just imagined it… But I swear, it's true!

When I came to my front door, I remember my mom shaking my and asking if I was drunk, I hazily told her than the only thing I drunk was cola. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, pounding like they were about to explode. My mom was dragging me up the stairs until my father came down to lift we up and carry me like a baby to my bed.

The last thing I remembered was that my dad tucked me in, his palms sweaty from being so nervous. As he ran out, I remembered seeing him leaving in a big hurry even though the 'problem' was solved. Next thing I saw was a wolf! It was standing by my doorstep squinting at me. Every time it did, my eyes got heavier and heavier. I tried batting my eyes to keep them open, to see the wolf, but when I made the decision, I realized I was fast asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I saw the wolf's eyes staring at me inside of my head. I was almost one hundred percent sure that it was all a dream until my mom asked,

"What happened with you yesterday? You got me and Grady worried sick! Explain yourself young lady." Her voice as stern as the wooden floors I was walking on at this point.

"I don't know," I answered. "The last non crazy thing I remember was when I walked out of Logan's house at eight. But then, I saw something. I think it was a-" I was interrupted.

"Enough excuses April. I'm not going to be mad because I think you were drunk and not yourself. You even look like you're hung over. I'm sorry dear, you can't go to school today."

"I was not drunk and I am not hung over now. You wouldn't understand mom. I felt my skin bubble and my whole body heat up. I practically ran more than five kilometres in under ten seconds." With that I officially spilled. I couldn't hide it.

My mom just looked at me, completely in shock with what I had just said. I stormed off to my room, not because I was too mad to concentrate, but because I felt what had undergone with me yesterday. I went to the bathroom and stared. I couldn't believe it. My eyes were glowing yellow. I leaned closer to study them, but when I blinked, my eyes were back to normal, back to their usual brown. Maybe it was just the sun reflecting off of my eyes, and maybe I had a cold, that could've explained why my body had been acting so weirdly.

Wait, was I making excuses about something strange that just happened? Okay, beyond strange. Or maybe I was right. There's no such thing as supernatural stuff. It's all in people's heads, what else could it be? And then the thought occurred to me. It wasn't me. It was Logan. He must've put something in my coke. He must've done something.

Right there and then, the decision was made. I'd go to Logan's house and interrogate him about yesterday. But what if he were to be clueless like me? What if it wasn't him? It had to be though. I was there and only there all evening.

I went downstairs in a hurry, grabbing my jacket on my way out. Good thing my mother retreated to somewhere, she wouldn't want me going back.

I clutched the door handle and twisted it to make the front door click open and quietly click closed behind me as I snuck out with trepidation. What if mom or dad found out? And then it was decided. I'd have to do this little mission as fast as I possibly could or else I bet I'd be grounded... Again.

I hopped on my bike and off I sped. Was I on drugs? I could sense what happened yesterday was repeating itself today. I lost control of my bike. I was about to hit a house when I abruptly dodged it and flew down a hill. I didn't know how long it took for my bike to crash and for me to get thrown off of it like I was on a wild bull. I hit the ground with a snap. The sound echoed through my ears for what seemed like an eternity.

With my remaining strength I tried to get up, but instead I focused on a puddle which seemed like a mirror. I crawled closer towards it, when I saw something I didn't want to ever see again. My eyes were a flickering amber, going on and off like a lamp that needed its battery to be replaced. Just then I went out like a light. I tried to wake up, but it was useless, my body was a limp clump of hair, skin and clothes. What would happen to me? Well, at least I wasn't dead... But how?

I woke up to two people arguing. Clearly not acknowledging my being awake.

"Logan you know you can't tell her! She will hate you! She can't know... Not until tomorrow. Her birthday will tell her truth itself." Said one of the voices.

And then I realized, I came looking for Logan three days ago... How long was I out?

"Not longer than you needed to have been." Replied Logan's voice. He was standing over my head, with a smile across his face.

"I didn't realize I said that out loud." I put plainly.

He chuckled. "You didn't, but you though it didn't you?"

I had a million questions I wanted to ask but how would he know? Oh he would, trust me. Oh and by the way April, Logan is like you. I can't say more than that for now. Oh and he likes you too. He -and I quote- thinks you're that special flower in a field which is that best smelling one that you want to pick but resist the urge so much it drives you nuts.

Rachel said all of this stuff as I stared into Logan's deep blue eyes. He smiled at me as if the world were perfect, but it was the exact opposite. I was just a girl lying on his couch talking to him about how I'm 'Special.' Not to mention, I bet he didn't even have a clue of what was going on with me. Maybe I was just some lunatic who happened upon his house and nearly died.

"Hey April? You conscious?" Asked Logan as he came from above me to right next to me.

"I really don't know." I sat up, "I really need some answers from you Logan."

He was obviously hiding something- he looked around and then straight through me. He bit his bottom lip, and just as he was about to start talking, when his mother walked in. We both followed her with our eyes. When she glanced at us, our eyes Immediately darted to something else, anything really. I was now looking at the picture of wolves. This similarity was killing me.

"Mrs. Blue? Umm, I can't help but notice this picture... It reminds me of the one I have at my house." I then took it into my hands and noticed something odd. One of them was the same wolf that I saw at my doorstep the other day... "It's the same one..." I thought aloud.

"Oh sweetie, it's probably just a coincidence." She said wearily.

As she did, I heard her heart beating like a thousand drums inside my head, I don't know how, but I knew she wasn't telling the truth.

I stared at her eyes, and heard a distant hum in my head,

"April you're probably just tired and imagining things." The hum grew louder.

"It happens all the time, I guess you just need to relax."


End file.
